A Forgiving Fox
by KageYami
Summary: "No matter what you do, I always supported you. So please Sasuke I know you wanted that power like your brother so please kill me if it makes you happy. No matter what happens I could never hate you since you saved me from being lonely." Now a twoshot, FemNaru. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Alrighty after getting into the Naruto mood again, I, for some reason, wanted to do some sort of oneshot. Well I actually just can't wait to see the new Naruto movie with all the AU versions of everyone, especially Menma aka. Alternate Naruto. Anyways hope you enjoy the oneshot I made! (Honestly I don't know why, but the whole switch gender of main character...is pretty cool. :))**

* * *

His eyes widened at what he had done, a Chidori straight into his best friend's heart! Uchiha Sasuke realized that Uzumaki Naruto was someone he had known a long time ago. The spiky blonde hair falling down, only to be revealed as a wig. Now Naruto's true long red hair fell done. As the sad smile emerged from Naruto's lips, he couldn't help but listen.

"I-I always watched over you." Naruto whispered those painful words towards Sasuke. "Y-You're my first friend."

Sasuke quietly looked up and realized the sense of familiarization from the red head, he suddenly remembered a person that he used to cherished a long time ago...

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

_It was a lovely sunset as a seven year old Sasuke stumbled onto a lonely sight. The playground was abandoned with signs of recent use he head straight for the swing set and waited._

_"Man when is big brother coming back." he told himself as he sigh at the time. "It's getting late."_

_A sudden rustle was heard, as Sasuke looked up he quickly blushed at the sight. A girl around his age was staring shyly at him, Her long red hair went down to her back, her orange dress flew along with the wind. Her scared blue eyes were staring straight into Sasuke's obsidian ones._

_"S-She's cute." Sasuke thought to himself as he realized a very __noticeable trait of her's. "Those whiskers make her c-cute."_

_"A-Are you here to kick me out?" the girl asked with fear as she held her hand to her chest._

_"No, no of course not you can play with me!' Sasuke blurted out as he patted at the other seat next to his._

_The two played for a long time around the playground. From the swing set to the jungle gym, the two had a very fun time just the two of them. Unfortunately for Sasuke it was already nighttime.  
_

_"That's so fun!" Sasuke smiled as the two used the slide together. _

_The two of them laughed at their joy, but for Sasuke it was time's up._

_"Ah Sasuke there you are!" Itachi announced himself as he approached his younger sibling. His eyes widened in recognition at the girl playing with him. "Ah so they finally met."_

_"Hey Itachi where were you?" Sasuke pouted as he pointed an accusing finger at him._

_"ANBU work is very tedious and long Sasuke, you should know that already." Itachi reminded him as he changed the topic. "Who's your friend there?"_

_Sasuke realized the girl was hiding behind him. Her uneven breathing made him very worried._

_"H-Hey are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he turned around. The girl only nodded her head firmly as she shied away from the teen. "Itachi is the coolest brother in the world! He'll never hurt as someone as pretty as you!"_

_The girl blushed as she hid her face with her hands. she suddenly felt her hands being held onto._

_"Promise me, we'll meet up here again tomorrow?" Sasuke begged with an exciting smile. The girl nodded as she smiled as well. "Keep that smile I really like it."_

_The girl couldn't help but blush some more at the compliment._

_"Is she sick?" Itachi asked with a joking tone. "Maybe we could take her to the hospital."_

_The girl's eyes widened in total horror as she clutched herself onto Sasuke's chest._

_"No!" the girl screamed. "I don't wanna!"_

_"Woah relax I was only kidding." Itachi reassured the girl, though his mind thought otherwise. "So the treatments were worse than the reports, I have to tell the Hokage about this."_

_As Itachi observed the two, he smiled as Sasuke finally had an actual friend. He remembered that all of Sasuke's peers were either from the other prestigious clans of Konoha, or were regular ninja families. He could understand his little brother's loneliness people befirending you only for your status and fame. He had to deal with that as well and was relived when he became chunin never seeing his old team ever again._

_"C'mon Sasuke, mother and father are worried about you." Itachi reminded the boy, though he wanted to see more of the two._

_"Remember same spot." Sasuke reminded her as he left with his brother._

_The girl nodded as she waved at the departing siblings, a sad sighed escaped her as she headed back to her place._

_"You never did tell me her name, Sasuke." Itachi pointed out as the younger sibling only walked faster._

_"H-Hey I didn't bother too." said Sasuke as he walked a a little further from Itachi..._

* * *

Sasuke shook his head as his electric hand finnaly let go of the injured person in front of him. Naruto coughed in pain as blood slowly dripped out of her mouth.

"I thought I lost you." Sasuke muttered to himself as he looked at his blood stained hands. "I remember giving you a name after that one incident."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered his name as her dull eyes looked up to the boy.

"I remember naming you..."

* * *

_It was supposed to be another usual day for Sasuke. After leaving the academy he would go straight to the park, after avoiding all his fangirls especially a pick hair girl and a blonde one. Then he would find her there looking very lonely, but whenever she sees Sasuke her eyes are suddenly filled with life and a smile is stretched out. They would play till it became nighttime, where Itachi would usually pick him up. Today though is truly different._

_"Why is there a crowd here?" Sasuke wondered to himself. _

_As he got closer he realized the crowd was very unhappy, from the angry mutterings and cursing, he couldn't find his friend._

_"Boy have you've seen a demon here?" one of the men asked with hate filled in._

_"No sir." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. He thought to himself. "W-Where is she, I hope she's alright."_

_"There were sightings that monster was roaming around these parks!" another of the crowd shouted._

_"At least we convinced our children to not be here!" a woman laughed as her eyes her scanning hungrily at the woods._

_"Boy it's not safe here." the first man warned Sasuke._

_The boy was shaking in fear as the crowd searched throughout the empty park. Suddenly a smoke emerged straight from the middle._

_"Enough of this foolishness!" the spiky silver haired ANBU screamed in anger as his hand ready to unsheathe the tanto. "Do you dare break the Hokage's law?"_

_"N-No sir." stuttered the leader of the crowd, the first man that talked to Sasuke._

_"Then get out of my sight!" the ANBU demanded as he observe the crowd dispersing._

_Sasuke examined the ANBU even though his hair should reflect the age he sounded like a young man._

_"Boy why are you here?" the ANBU asked. "You're Itachi's brother."_

_"I-I'm looking for my friend!" he answered bravely at the intimidating porcelain dog mask. "She's around my age and-"_

_"Woah kid relax, sempai here just asked a question." a brown haired ANBU calmed the nervous Uchiha down._

_Sasuke believed since they knew Itachi, he could trust them. He explained how he would always play with the girl after the academy everyday, but today was something that shocked him._

_"Do you hate her?" asked the ANBU captain again. "Even is she turned out to be the so called monster people say she is?"_

_"I don't care what they think!" Sasuke declared proudly as a blush founded it's way to his face. "S-She's so pretty, nice and a lot more! I don't understand why the village hates her, that's all."_

_The ANBU nodded to each other in silent agreement. Sasuke pouted realizing they were doing some sort of hidden communication to each other._

_"You'll understand when you're older kid." the captain waved lazily as his vanished along with the rest of his team._

_Sasuke searched around the park for his friend. He felt he had to know, they've been playing together for a month now and she's warming up to him slowly. Sasuke knew she wanted to tell him something, but she never did._

_"When she saw me the first time, I remember how her eyes were." Sasuke thought to himself as he decided to enter the woods by the park. "I don't want her to be lonely anymore, I'll be her friend. She changed me, I'm smiling more having fun more, I gotta tell her how much she means to me!"_

_Then he heard it, it was quiet crying. Civilians wouldn't have heard it, but ninjas can. Since Sasuke was part of a clan full of ninjas he followed the muffled cries._

_"H-Hey are you here?" Sasuke asked the forest as he looked around the many trees surrounding him._

_"W-What are you doing here?" asked the girl._

_Sasuke's head turned to the direction of here the voice originated from and saw a tree. Though a very interesting feature was an orange tail fluffing around. He quickly approached the tree._

_'There you are!" Sasuke smiled as he suddenly took note of the notable change in the girl. "Woah!"_

_The girl was still in her orange dress and all but the most interesting thing was a pair of fox ears sitting on top her head! The tail did come from her back, as Sasuke took note of the little hole the dress had._

_"I-I'm a monster!" the girl cried as her tail wrapped around her._

_"No your not!" Sasuke denied firmly as he stroke the tail and scratched the back of her ears, he got a giggle for a response. "I-it's really cool you gotta tail!"_

_"I-Is it?" the girl blushed as the tail started to loosen up._

_"And you look really cute, like a baby fox." Sasuke described to the girl what he was reminded off._

_The girl's blush deepen further as the tail hid her face. Sasuke scratched his cheek nervously._

_"I-I know what I'll name you!" Sasuke announced. Even though they played for a month now he never bothered with the name. "I'll call you..._

* * *

"Kitsune."

Naruto looked at Sasuke again, a tiny laugh escaping her lips. It was a childish name but it suffice nonetheless. The moments were fun and everlasting, she found someone that would accept her wholeheartedly and now he's here killing her, or rather was.

"I know you'll never forgive me, Kitsune." Sasuke started as the rain started to pour down. "But I'm sorry, I'm so sorry all this time you've been Naruto amd for me to betray you not once but twice!"

Naruto only looked at Sasuke with the same look, the same smile. She can still remember that day, the scars on her cheeks didn't reveal how deeper her heart gotten after that day...

* * *

_Kitsune was humming happily, unaware of the current events that have recently happened. It was strange for Sasuke to not come for a few days but she felt today was going to be different._

_"Ino said these flowers mean that this person is really special to you." Kitsune reminded herself._

_Before she comes to the park, Kitsune tended to wander around Konoha avoiding the crowds and all. One of her interested spots was the Yamanaka Flower Shop, where Yamanaka Ino was being thought the different flower meanings. Kitsune eavesdropped at the lessons and decided to find the flowers herself. She found a pile at the woods she hid when Sasuke founded her._

_"At least I can control my tail and ears from appearing." she told herself._

_The day after Sasuke saw her 'true' form, Kitsune tried to hid the features. She realized her emotions controlled it, that was why she was in that form when Sasuke founded her._

_"Sasuke!" Kitsune greeted happily as she approached the boy._

_She took note of something different about him. His eyes were filled with emptiness, as if he lost something very dear to him. His stance seemed stiff as he slowly brought his head up to stare at her._

_"Where were you?!" Kitsune demanded as she cutely pouted at him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_As Kitsune kept rambling on and on how she was worried. Sasuke blank eyes suddenly widened, a kunai at hand as well._

_"Sasuke?" Kitsune asked worriedly at the weapon on his hands._

_"He told me..." he muttered like a zombie as he approached her._

_Kitsune looked at Sasuke in total worry, she couldn't say anything as fear instilled itself within her. She was pushed down, her shocked face still present. As Sasuke's kunai started to slash around her violently she could hear his cries._

_"He told me if I killed my best friend." Sasuke started as the desperation grew. "I-I get the same power as him, to avenge my family, to avenge my clan!"_

_Kitsune's eyes widened as she made a terrible conclusion to herself._

_"To be used, is that all I'm good for?" she asked herself as tears started to fall. "Please Sasuke that's not you."_

_Her begging was ignored as she felt many slash marks her, especially her arms._

_"L-Let go." she whimpered as tears began to fall. "I-I said stop."_

_Her begging was ignored again._

_"Please."_

_Her wounds get deeper._

_"Stop."_

_The pain kept on growing._

_"I said stop it!" she screamed suddenly as she stood up. Her fox ears and tail flailing wildly. She suddenly turned and ran away as tears kept on falling down._

_"Huh, these flowers, what have I..." Sasuke started in a daze until he realized his actions. "Kitsune what have I done! I-"_

_She didn't hear the rest of the words she kept running and running to the only place she would feel safe __now: her home. As she got to her only room she glanced at the setting sun with empty eyes, her eyes followed to a blonde spiky wig laying down. As she put the wig hiding her hair, she sported out the most goofiest grin she could make though her eyes remained the same..._

* * *

"You were my first friend, how could I ever hate you." she whispered as she felt her head on his lap. His regretful eyes staring at her. "I don't care, even if you backstab, curse, and kill me, I can never bring myself to hate you."

"But you should, after what I've done." was his only response.

She chuckled as she stared up the sky. "Do you remember the locket I gave you?"

He quickly pulled out the said locket with a smile, he opened the contents revealing a picture. The two of them, still kids, laughing as Naruto clutched herself onto Sasuke's neck. The two of them, at that time, never knew the horrors of reality, the pain from losing one's self; it was just the two of them lost in their own world.

"I kept thinking to myself." mumbled Sasuke. "Why I kept this and not thrown it away, it was my reminder on who I used to be when I was a child."

For some reason he recalled a conversation he had with Sakura back at Wave...

* * *

_Sasuke woke up from another nightmare, but it wasn't Itachi slaughtering his clan but something he truly regretted; the lost of his own friend. He got up avoiding the snoring Naruto and still recovering Kakashi. He headed to the living room and rested at the couch._

_"Kitsune." muttered Sasuke as he took out the locket and opened the contents within._

_He kept staring at it, wishing and believing that the world he is living is a genjutsu. He wanted to go back to those times with just her: no Naruto, no Sakura, no Kakashi, just them. He hated it his team was tolerable but she was just someone he needed right now. He remembered when she wondered if he had any problems he should talk about it. He remembered he told her how envious he was of his older brother and how hard it was to live up to the expectations of his own clan. He remembered how they would talk about their problems all the time. He remembered-_

_"Can't sleep Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke looked up to see a dazed Sakura, who recently woke up. He kept on staring at it, lost in his own memories. She didn't seem all fangirlish at the moment._

_"Hn." was his usual repsonse as he kept staring at the picture._

_"That's a pretty locket who gave it to you?" she asked with a tired smile._

_"A friend from a long time ago." he answered quietly._

_She examined the picture within. A younger Sasuke with an unknown girl hugging him through his neck, the both of them smiling and laughing._

_"She was someone I cared for, until I screwed things up." Sasuke told her._

_He didn't know why he's telling her this, but he just needed someone to tell just like from before._

_'W-What happened to her?" Sakura asked with a forgone conclusion in her thought._

_"Some other time Sakura." Sasuke said as he stood up from the couch. "Goodnight."_

_"Did Sasuke just tell me..." Sakura told herself as she shook her head. "No Sakura you gotta grow up, this mission is serious I'll probably stop with the chase after Sasuke thing. I just gotta!"_

* * *

"I have to know Naruto." interrupted Sasuke as Naruto's dozing eyes looked up again. "Was that you at the festival? Or was that just my own hallucination?"

"What do you think?" she asked as she stared at the rain pouring down on her.

Her willpower to fight was already diminished after everything that built up in her. She wasn't dying she knew that it's all thanks to Kyuubi, but the scars have already ran deep; her dedication, her selflessness all to him just one boy. She couldn't care if he founded someone else to love. She had to confirm it if he ever moved on...

She sighed painfully as she recalled what happened...

* * *

_"Sasuke thanks for bringing me around!"_

_"It's not a problem Sakura."_

_Sasuke knew how important and dear his bonds were, especially from his team. No longer he felt annoyed whenever their presence was in front of him, but this time he felt content. A festival was put out for the new Hokage and the doctors were nice enough to tell him to get some fresh air._

_"So which game should we play this time?" Sakura wondered as she clutched a giant stuffed fox in her hands._

_Sasuke won it at one of the booths, but for some reason he was reminded of Kitsune once again._

_"I've moved on, Sakura might be the only other female that began to know me in a personal level." Sasuke shook his head as he attempted to remove the fox girl._

_"I'm sad Naruto didn't come and join us." pouted Sakura as she secured the stuffed beast in her arms._

_"The idiot is probably still tired from the long trip." he causally remarked, for some reason idiot seemed more like a nickname than an insult to the blonde._

_As he kept on walking, with Sakura holding his hand, Sasuke took note of a very familiar orange dress and long red hair. The moment was quick, it was like she never acknowledged him but he took note of her, she looked all grown up just like him. To Sasuke the entire world slowed down just for him._

_"Kitsune?" Sasuke whispered to himself as he passed her._

_The girl's eyes widened in shock as she decided to make a quick dash, trying to blend in the crowd._

_"Please stop!" Sasuke begged, as he lost his cool so suddenly._

_"Sasuke?" Sakura wondered in total confusion on what just happened. She quickly decided to chase after them as well. _

_Sasuke would never forget her, she removed the loneliness in his heart and he had done a terrible mistake to her. He had to apologize, he just had to. The chase felt forever due to his recovering condition. They ended up by the park in the woods._

_"Kitsune, I know you're around here!" Sasuke wheezed as he circled around the trees feeling a sense of nostalgia. "Please come out."_

_He took note of a tail fluffing at the back of one of the trees, again another familiarity emerged from within._

_"There you are!" Sasuke smirked as the girl's daze look became one of shock. Their faces were inches from each other._

_"Eeek!" she squeaked as jumped away under his arms thanks to her small stature._

_Her shocked eyes became dim again as she looked at him with a smile._

_"I miss you so much." Sasuke admitted as a smile dared to escape. "I want to apologize, after everything I've done to you."_

_"Sasu you don't have to say sorry." Kitsune smiled at him._

_His eyes widened in shock, his actions to her were something he regretted. He betrayed her that day, a lonely girl they're the only friends for each other and he attempted to murder her!_

_"How could you just forgive me just like that?" Sasuke asked in disbelief._

_"You are my first friend isn't that enough to forgive someone, Sasu?" Kitsune responded as she looked at the celebration. "I've always watched you over, whether you knew it or not."_

_"Kitsune I always wore this!" Sasuke suddenly said in desperation as he took out the locket. "I've had you in my mind from that day, I told myself I would find you once I'm strong enough and-"_

_"Enough Sasuke." interrupted the fox girl as a frown emerged, her fox ears and tail coming out. "You've moved on, I'm not in your life anymore."_

_"You are in my life!" Sasuke screamed as fought the tears away._

_"You have Sakura, she's pretty, nice, smart and she'll be a strong ninja, I could feel it." Kitsune smiled sadly as she started to walk back._

_"Wait please!" he begged as his legs had no willpower to move at all. His eyes widened in total shock. "I-I care about you, really so please don't leave me!"_

_He couldn't believe it, there it is her from disappearing as if she was only a specter. Her form fading as a sad smile emerged from her face._

_"Sasuke, thank you for being my friend." her voice echoed throughout the woods. "Please just forget about me, you deserve happiness and I'm a symbol of your chained past. I want you to look forward to the future so never turn back, okay Sasu?"_

_For the first time, ever since his family died, Sasuke cried once again. His tears falling down as each drop brought a cherished memory about her. As his cries quieted down he felt a familiar girl behind her._

_"There you are!" Sakura sighed in relief as she playfully punched his arm. "The doctor said you shouldn't be running around."_

_"Did you see her Sakura." Sasuke whispered as he slowly got up._

_"See who?" asked Sakura_

_"Her, Kitsune we passed her and she suddenly ran away. I-I chased her, here!" Sasuke explained as his arms wiled around._

_"Sasuke I think you're really tired, I'll bring you back." said Sakura as concerned is filled in her tone._

_"Did you see here?" he asked frantically._

_"N-No Sasuke." Sakura said as she was surprised on his antics. "There wasn't a girl I just saw you running away, what's wrong?"_

_His__ eyes widened at the realization, his head was playing with him and this happens._

_"I-I thought I saw her, for the first time for so long Sakura." he admitted._

_"You mean the girl at the locket?" Sakura wondered, even is she already knew the answer._

_"Hn." he answered quietly. "Take me back to the hospital Sakura."_

_The pink haired girl nodded as she led the recovering Sasuke out of the woods._

_"I'm happy for the two of you." Kitsune told herself as tears finally fell down. "Sasuke, I love you too."_

_She cried as her tail covered her sad form. She looked at the retreating pair with a painful smile. The illusion technique was strong enough to make him believe it was all in his head. But he thought it was reality, his face was very close to her's. She blushed at the moment._

_"I'm happy when you happy." she said suddenly as she gazed up the stars. "But why...why am I crying?"_

_For so long Naruto watched Sasuke, protected him as best she could. She hid in her goofball persona, the blonde wig and stupid jumpsuit helped out a lot, but the whiskers should have been a dead giveaway. Naruto smiled as the festivities began to quiet down..._

* * *

"Sasuke I'm tired of everything." Naruto declared quietly as she couldn't help but stare at him. "Whatever your do from here on out, I'll support it."

"Naruto." Sasuke repeated her name.

"Sasuke, you can kill me if you still want too." Naruto offered with the same empty smile.

He stared at it, those lips in that shape. He was starting to hate it, he thought back to when Naruto still disguised himself.

"Stop that smile!" snarled the Uchiha. "How long have you kept that lie of a smile? When did you make an actual smile?"

"I kept this facade for so long Sasuke." Naruto started still keeping the same expression. "That I don't ever know if I'm smiling like I mean it. I don't know if I'm actually happy or did I ever delude myself."

"That's not right Naruto you can't keep holding that mask-"

"And you mask of being cool and calm wasn't one as well?" interrupted Naruto.

She saw through his so called cool personality in the academy days and when they were at the same team. Like her, his eyes were the dead giveaway. Like her's it shined of loneliness.

"Then we're not so different then." Sasuke concluded as he had a sudden resolve.

He suddenly picked her, her body in his arms. He stared at those blue eyes lovingly, as he couldn't help but play with her long red hair.

"S-Sasu?" Naruto wondered as she felt her body calming down. "I-I..."

"Shhh, Naruto rest easy." Sasuke whispered as he took a quick scent of her hair. He felt something surrounding him. "Your tail is lovely as always."

Naruto blushed as she clutched Sasuke's shirt as if it was a lifeline. She took out the destroyed jumpsuit, revealing a simple black shirt. Her matching pants were removed as well, showing black shorts to match. The tail nuzzled around, as Sasuke rubbed his face onto it.

"That tickles." she giggled.

Sasuke, for the first time in so long, smiled at the sight. A true genuine smile arrived at Naruto's face, his Kitsune, he couldn't help but get caught by it. Too bad all good moments never lasted long.

"Sasuke return to Konoha!" a stern voice demanded.

"Kakashi." Sasuke nodded his head calmly at his sensei.

The masked man looked at the scene, his only eye widened in shock. Sasuke was holding Naruto as if he was protecting her from anything that would harm her.

"He knows her secret." Kakashi thought at the sight.

Naruto's tail was hiding her shy face, he also took note on how Sasuke would occasionally scratch her ears. He had a cautious look at his student.

"What will you do to her, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, eyes full on alert.

"You've known her, you were that ANBU with the dog mask." Sasuke stated out, as he finally recalled the familiar silver hair style.

"I won't ask again." Kakashi said, as he offered a hand. "Sasuke you have to come back."

"So Naruto can be hurt and mistreated again!?" Sasuke asked as he put Naruto down, who hid behind him.

The girl's eyes widened at Sasuke's protectiveness. She silently thanked him as she hid his face at his back.

"Sasuke, you do know we're protecting her, plus she's a ninja now. One who has great potential." reasoned Kakashi.

"No, you protected her from the physical wounds!" Sasuke shook his head in disappointment. "Even if you did that Kakashi, she's always lonely no friends, no family, no precious one. The village made her life hell, I can't believe I still remember how children tried to convince me to not play with Naruto! The angry mobs, the date of her birth and the history it wasn't hard to conclude why she's been mistreated like this."

"You've really seen underneath the underneath." smiled Kakashi, as he felt pride on the lessons he gave out.

"That's why I've decided." Sasuke declared with a smirk. "Naruto and I will run away, live off somewhere nice a peaceful village a new start. To look foward to our future."

"Well Sasuke, noble plan but the council will-"

"Damn the council and all what they wish!" Sasuke growled as his Sharingan spun wildly.

"Kakashi-sensei, you said those who break are trash but those who abandoned their comrades are worse." Naruto said as she had a determined look. she could see her sensei's nodding response. "So please, let Sasuke and I go! We're both tired of being used at that village. Sasuke is wanted for his Sharingan, and me as the jinchuuriki, so please sensei let us go. We don't want this life anymore."

"Naruto..." Kakashi sighed as he looked away ashamed.

He fully knew how the council wanted him to treat the team. Discriminate Naruto and favor Sasuke, Sakura could join Naruto, leaving their potential locked. Kakashi hated the plan, it would be total disrespect to his old team. Obito would hate him for treating the Uchiha like a king, since Kakashi treated him like he was a loser. Rin would be disappointed if Kakashi would ever do such a thing. Minato-sensei would kill him if he avoided his daughter. He failed her once by not protecting her all the time when she was still a child. Of course he never listend to the old folks talking to him. He smiled at the two students in front of him.

"You two should go then." Kakashi stated. Of course he would never forget the only member missing. "Though Sakura would be lonely without the two of you."

"Tell her we're sorry." Sasuke requested as he grasped Naruto's hand. He untied his forehead protector and threw it his sensei.

Naruto followed suit as she gave it to Kakashi with an apologetic smile.

"So you guys are really leaving?" Kakashi asked with a sad smile.

The two of them nodded while Sasuke still held Naruto's hand. The girl blushed as she looked away from the boy, which made Kakashi giggled.

"I remember when Naruto's mom was pregnant, she wanted you Sasuke to be her lover if the child was a girl" Kakashi chuckled at the memory.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I have a request?" Naruto aaked.

Kakashi nodded, his guilt was truly high after the death of his sensei. He felt truly alone, but when he saw the baby his sensei clutched in his dead body; he knew right away it was his own child. He could feel it, if he helped Naruto out he would be able to lessen the guilt. Though his ANBU duties came in often, with his spare time he and his team would always watch over her.

"Anything you want." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Please tell my friends of my heritage, please tell them the secret of me being a jinchuriki, please tell them on what I had endured throughout the many years here." Naruto requested.

She knew he knew a lot about her. She saw him as an older brother. When Naruto discovered Kakashi was his sensei, she was really happy. The bond between child and protector, became sibling like. Naruto would always beg for stories about her family, which Kakashi happily complied.

"Of course Naruto, I know your friends would never betray you." Kakashi reassured as he turned back to the two. "You do realize I'm going to have to make some sort of excuse."

"Excuses? Oh please." Sasuke scoffed as he recalled many of his sensei's tardiness. "Just do your usual thing."

"Kakashi-sensei thank you!" Naruto smiled as she grabbed Sasuke and started to head off.

He stood there until the two of them were no longer in his line of sight. He was sad, when he had to let go of two of his dear students. He was glad, the two of them changed for the better. Naruto, showing her real self to a few like Kakashi, was very lonely inside, her eyes show her despair and her false smiles always saddened the mask man. Sasuke was no different he hid his loneliness in that cool and calm personality of his, it didn't help that his eyes showed his true feelings.

"Naruto, Sasuke wherever you two go I hope happiness would find his way to you two." Kakashi told himself as the rain finally left.

* * *

**...man I was on a roll and I'm not sure about the ending. First oneshot...I think I did alright. My inspirations? Well let's see: love triangles between Sasuke, Sakura and female Naruto, depressed and broken Naruto, friendly and guilty Sasuke but has to keep cool personality, Half-demon Naruto, Kakashi being a cool dad, and a Sakura who just wants to be friends with Sasuke. So I added them all up and...BAM oneshot (Hehe pun :D).**

**BTW the scene with Sasuke slashing his kunai at Naruto...It was inspired from those scenes with the person, whether it be boy or girl, has flowers and is waiting for that certain person they like to meet up with him/her. Then just as the boy/girl would give the flowers, the person he/she like confessed something. Whether from apologizing about not having the same feelings to saying that person like someone else, either it's pretty tearjerker. So I just added my little twist...pretty violent for a child, eh?**

**Oh well hope you enjoyed this oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**My realization of this certain oneshot, brought back some interest of sorts. Well now I have to call it a twoshot. Now it's time to center around Naruto and Sasuke's peers on their reaction after the two of them left.**

* * *

As Kakashi gave his report towards a tearing Tsunade, he sighed and look away ashamed.

"Why, why did you let them leave?!" Tsunade demanded from her subordinate, as her tears fell down.

"I'm sorry, but you know the reason as much as I do." Kakashi sincerely answered as he stared at the raining sky. "The life of a jinchuuriki is living hell. No one should endure such suffering and pain. Sasuke's life was also becoming worse. The two no longer wanted to live here."

"But it's their home!" Tsunade declared as she straightened up.

"Home is a place where you feel safe, not one full of danger all the time, even at your own house." Kakashi retorted

He recalled how messed up Naruto's apartment was whenever he's away. He told his team to clean and replaced any broken furniture, though the disguised girl noticed she never knew who did it for her.

"A failed mission." Tsunade confirmed with a sad smile. "Though it is for the better."

Kakashi couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

"I'm kinda hungry Sasu."

"A village isn't far from here."

Naruto and Sasuke have been using a road for hours, the two of them chatted for long hours. Though good times won't last as two robed men were in front of them. They were wearing black cloaks with red clouds all over.

"No." Sasuke said in disbelief as he quickly turned to Naruto. "Naruto run!"

She quickly ran the other way, but suddenly the black haired man got in front of the red head.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in fear.

"Get away from her!" snarled Sasuke as he felt a strong grip holding his hands.

A grin was introduced as Sasuke turned around, he was trying to get out.

"Relax boy, Itachi told me he's not going to hurt Naruto." Kisame grinned as he looked at the girl. "Wait a minute I thought Naruto's a boy."

"Under special circumstances, Uzumaki Naruto disguise herself as a boy." Itachi calmly explained. "You do know why Kisame."

The blue man nodded with a frown. Even he is disgusted by some ninja who were that desperate.

"P-Please leave Sasuke alone, it's me you guys want!" Naruto begged.

"No Naruto just run!" Sasuke ordered.

Kisame and Itachi sighed once again.

"Aren't you kids listening we're not here to hurt any of you."

* * *

Kakashi made a request to see all of his students' friends. Right now they're at Chouji's room, due to his severe injuries.

"So Kakashi-sensei what brings you here?" Shikamaru wondered still shaken from his first mission as a Chunin.

"It's about Naruto." said Kakashi as he observed everyone's reactions.

Team 8 seemed to frown very much, at the mention. Team 10's crestfallen looks confirmed their feelings. Team Gai seemed to look greatly disturbed. His student Sakura had a sad smile on her face.

"Is it because why he died while Sasuke got away freely?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi knew that he and Tsunade had to lie about the reports. If it's revealed there is a loose jinchuuriki, then many people would go after the pair, espeially a certain war hawk.

"That's the official report, Shikamaru." Kakashi confirmed. "Naruto requested me to tell you this."

"Naruto, he always seemed to care more about us than himself." giggled Ino as she can't help but smile.

"Yes it is that trait he is one of the most honorable shinobis!" praised Lee with a smile.

Kakashi looked at everyone else, they all seemed to trust Naruto. He smiled at how Naruto affected them all whether it would be small or big, Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"There never was an Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi started as he once again observed the reactions.

Widened eyes were the responses as he continued the story.

"You knew only a mask of a person, a false person, Naruto was aware of tricking the very people held dear. Naruto was afraid to show the real self." Kakashi described avoiding the words 'he, him' of the sort.

"What's so bad about it?" Kiba wondered as a petted his injured partner.

"You do know when Naruto was born, correct?" Kakashi asked the group.

"No, he never did tell us when his birthday was." Neji shook his head.

"October 10, Kakashi-sensei." answered Sakura. "That's the same day the Kyuubi died."

"There's a lie in the history books, Sakura." Kakashi sighed. "The Kyuubi is a creature made out of pure chakra."

"Then why did the school books lied to us?" Tenten asked with a pout.

"It was simply because the Fourth Hokage knew how dangerous the fox was, and the beast is technically immortal. He did the only thing he could possibly do." Kakashi described as the horrid event never escaped his dreams.

"So he sealed it and Naruto has the fox inside him." Shikamaru confirmed as he was clearly thinking hard. "The treatments, the discrimination, that fake smile of his, it all makes sense."

"That's right, Naruto became a jinchuuriki." said Kakashi as he waited again for a response.

"Human sacrifice?" Ino said the translation outloud, her eyes widen. "T-That's horrible, Naruto never did anything but the villagers kept on hating him!"

"Yeah so not right!" Kiba growled. "And those smile, they're just-"

"Just meant to make us not worry about him." Shino said finally. "We Aburame's know how it means to be looked at as freaks."

"And I thought my life was harsh." Neji muttered regretfully. "How about his parents, did he have any?"

"Naruto was an orphan already." Kakashi chocked up as he recalled the girl's first couple lonely years.

"That's terrible!" Sakura screamed outraged." I-It's not fair, why would people blame Naruto he never did anything wrong!"

"He only played a couple of pranks but he never meant any harm!" Kiba howled in anger.

Kakashi smiled at the group's reactions. He was proud of them to see through the underneath. They didn't see the Naruto as the Kyuubi, but as Naruto herself. He finally has to tell the last secret.

"Like I said before Uzumaki Naruto never existed." Kakashi started as anxious eyes were all over him. "Instead there was a lonely girl, afraid of the world."

"Woah, woah, how?" Kiba wondered. "Naruto didn't do any transformation jutsus and all that."

"You moron, she probably used other methods like baggy clothing and wigs, am I right Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked

"Hinata are you okay with this?" Sakura asked worriedly knowing the girl's big crush on Naruto.

"I-I uh a-always knew." Hinata stuttered.

"What?!" everyone screamed as the Hyuuga girl squirmed from the noise.

"H-How, w-when?" Kiba wondered.

Hianta smiled softly as he recalled that time...

* * *

_She ran as far as she can, she didn't want to meet her father head on again. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry until she realized she as at the woods._

_"A-Anyone?" Hinata wondered outloud. She looked down and realized a spiky blonde wig sitting down. "T-That's N-Naruto's hair, b-but it's a wig."_

_Rustles were heard at a nearby bush, Hinata began to shake in fear._

_'W-Who's there?" she asked bravely, until a small fox came out. "Oh just a fox."_

_Suddenly she felt a strong gust of wind, the wig in her hand suddenly gone, though a thud was suddenly heard._

_"Huh?" Hinata wondered as she no longer felt the wig in her hands. "W-What? w-who are you?"_

_An interesting sight was in front of her a face faulted fox girl was lying down. She quickly got up and glared at Hinata._

_"Give it back!" the girl pouted as she found the wig on the ground. "Aha!"_

_Hianta observed the strange girl, her long red hair was groomed. She suddenly noticed the blue eyes and whiskers and only one other person has that trait._

_"N-Naruto?" asked Hinata, she got a response of the fox girl's eyes widening._

_"I'm not this Naruto person!" the girl declared with a pout._

_Hinata took note of many slashed scars at her hands. She few scared for this girl._

_"I-It's not nice to lie." Hinata pointed out. "B-But Naruto is really a girl, n-not a b-boy."_

_"Sorry but I have to lie just to survive." the girl frowned at the accusation. "Look could you keep this a secret?"_

_"H-Huh?" a confused Hinata wondered._

_"P-people don't like it, if they knew I talked with you they would try to hunt me down." Naruto admitted sadly. As she put on the wig she gave of the traditional goofy grin. "So you keep pretending you have a crush on me , so people won't get suspicious alright, Hinata?"_

* * *

As Hinata finished her tale everyone's eyes widened at a particular part of the story.

"D-Did you say Naruto had long red hair?" Neji asked.

"And she has fox ears and a tail?!" Ino asked, jaw dropped.

"Y-Yes her true form is someone that is truly pretty and adorable." Hinata admired the girl.

The young ninjas couldn't help but fathom at Naruto's real self, a girl with very long red hair, her eyes showed loneliness and fear over people. Her distrust amongst people was very justified, yet at the same time she cared for her friends she wanted to make them smile, even if it costed her hapiness.

"I've met someone with the spoken qualities, Hinata spoke of." Neji said as he recalled right after the Sound and Sand invasion...

* * *

_"Father, Uncle Hiashi told me the truth on what you have done." Neji said to a gravestone outside the Hyuuga manor._

_He visited this place as much as he can, after missions even after sparring with the team. He always told his feelings, usually of why his father left him and not Hinata's, but now it's just visiting and telling him of any recent and interesting events. _

_"There was this boy, Uzumaki Naruto." Neji started "He defeated me when I told him fate would see as the winner, he showed he I can fight and choose my own fate."_

_Neji couldn't help but smirk at his own sudden declaration. Naruto beat him very amazingly, despite his own skills he lost to a deadlast. The best part was he lost to technique that Naruto was terrible with, but is now one of his main jutus. __He glanced around as suddenly he felt a foreign chakra presence._

_"Who's there?" Neji demanded as he turned on his Byakugan. "You by that tree get down from there!"_

_A girl hopped down, her long flowing red hair played with the small breeze. Her nervous blue eyes stared at his pearly white ones. Neji felt a blush arising._

_"H-Hello." said the mysterious girl._

_"This place has wild animals." Neji __warned the girl. "You shouldn't be here."_

_The girl ignored the warning but stared at the grave with a sad look. She wanted to come closer but Neji's glare was keeping her at a distant._

_"Is this someone dear to you?" she asked._

_"Yes." Neji said those words with small smile, it was hard for him to make the face. "It's my father's."_

_He knew he had to make amends, to his team, to Hinata and to Naruto. He had to apologize for his stuck up attitude, for his belief in fate, and for his own harsh brutality to his supposed peers._

_"You want to say sorry to people do you?" the mysterious girl asked, as she tilted her head._

_Neji's eyes widened as he new swirling of happiness came up. A small smile emerged._

_"Yes." he answered. "Starting with you I apologize sorry for being suspicious of you."_

_The girl nodded as she glanced at some approaching Hyuugas. Hinata and Hiashi were approaching the area, with Hinata holding unto some flowers. The two were chatting idly, and Hinata no longer seemed afraid of her own father._

_"I'm sorry but I have to go." the girl apologized with a sad smile._

_"But wait it's only Hinata and her father." Neji said in confusion._

_The girl gave him another smile as she suddenly vanished from his Neji's view. With a quick Byakugan activated Neji was shocked when he realized there wasn't any trace of her. His cousin and uncle were coming closer..._

* * *

"So why do think Naruto's there?" Kiba asked the long haired boy.

"I believe she was curious." Neji said simply. "I told her of my past, of my father."

The suddenly started to wonder, if they all met this so called red haired girl. Everyone was trying to remember as if it was some sort of lost memory. Kakashi's eyes had a sudden realization.

"There is one thing I forgot to mention about Naruto." Kakashi began as he glance everyone's curiosity. "Foxes were always known for being master of illusions, genjutsu. I believe Naruto's is more tuned with the Kyuubi than we expected, explaining the ears and tail."

"That's why my Byakugan couldn't detect her." Neji said as he rubbed his head. "But then, why did I just remember that memory now?"

"Memory sealing?" Kakashi thought outloud. "I wonder Naruto, did you ever desired to be known, or do you wish to be forgotten by the many friends you've made?"

"What are you serious?!" Kiba screamed outraged.

"But why would she do that?!" Ino asked as memories of the red hair girl were emerging...

* * *

_Ino was walking home after another training session with her team._

_"Sheesh that Chouji needs to toughen up." Ino said with concern. "He's such a softie, but that's what Chouji, himself."_

_The girl was glad she's friends with her two teammates, someone she knew for a very long time. Though there was one guy she would love to be in a team with._

_"Lukcky Sakura, being in Sasuke's team." she muttered to herself._

_She finally got back to the flower shop, strange enough there wasn't anyone handling the store._

_"Sheesh is dad or mom that busy?" Ino muttered as she quickly washed up and got ready for work._

_Today was very odd, no one seemed interested in coming to the store, not even Sakura who tended to brag on how she's on Sasuke's team. Ino waited for a good few hours until someone came in._

_"Oh hello!" Ino smiled a little too much, boredom finally gone. "Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers, please take all the time you need!"_

_Once Ino finished those words she glanced at the supposed customer. She was shocked, she never seen a girl as pretty at the one in front of her. The girl wore an orange dress, and her long red hair rivaled her's._

_"H-Hi." she said nervously as she started to look around._

_Ino was a gossip lover and she was very curious of this girl, she seemed to be around her age but never saw her at the academy._

_"So something for your boyfriend?" Ino teased the red head._

_The girl's face blushed, though Ino observed how her eyes were suddenly sad._

_"No why would you assume that?" the girl wondered_

_"What, someone who's gorgeous and pretty has to have a boyfriend or the guys would be stupid to ignore someone like you." Ino smiled at the nervous girl. "So what flowers are you looking for?"_

_"Something that's like thank you." the girl explained as she scratched her cheek._

_Ino helped her around, wondering if she wanted the same kind or different kinds. The two were up the cash register._

_"Nope you're not paying." Ino firmly said at the girl's confuse look. "It's on me, give those flowers to the guy you like and come back and tell me about it!"_

_The girl's flustered face couldn't help but look away. _

_"D-Don't you have a boy you like too?" she asked._

_"Yup and he's just one of the dreamiest guys I ever met." Ino swooned with joy. "Too bad he's not on the same team as me."_

_"So you're a ninja?" the girl asked again._

_"Yup, Yamanaka Ino genin of Team 10!" she introduced herself with a proud grin._

_The girl stared at her for a good few minutes. Despite the weird antic Ino couldn't help but admit the girl is cute. She smiled back at the startled girl._

_"W-Well if he's a ninja I don't think looks anyone could get his attention." the girl gave out her thoughts. "I believe it's the power you got as well, so maybe you should train more and give him a surprise with when you spar with him."_

_"Woah I never thought of that. Maybe I could impress him at the Chunin Exams!" wondered Ino. "Hey good idea what's your name..."_

_Once Ino said these words she turned around and saw nothing in front of her. The girl seemed to vanish unexpectedly as if she was never there, but the flowers she gave out where still not there.  
_

_"What the?' she asked herself in confusion. Then another customer came in. "Welcome!"_

* * *

"Did you ever figured out who the flowers were for?" Sakura wondered after Ino finished her tale.

"I got a gut saying it's Sasuke." Ino said with a smile.

"Wait a minute how does Sasuke get involved with this?" Kiba growled in confusion.

Everyone decided to glance up towards Kakashi for some answers. The man was looking around, everyone was staring at him, very intent on listening to his words.

"Naruto and Sasuke were friends, actually there were the first friends with each other." Kakashi began.

"Wait how do they became friends and how do you know?" Shikamaru asked with a bored tone.

"At the time I was still in ANBU and in my spare team my team always watched her over." Kakashi explained

His guilt was killing him at the time, he was there when his sensei proudly declared his wife to be pregnant, he was there when Minato and Kushina wondered what they'll name him. When the Third Hokage came back with his sensei's corpse and a baby, he knew right away who it was. He felt like it was his duty, to be a guardian to the child but he felt he war worth enough to be an actual guardian. The guilt kept eating him, consumed him, it made him overprotective of her.

"Were there people after her all the time?" Neji asked.

"Most of her life she was on her own, the orphanage won't accept her so she lived on her own." Kakashi sigh at the memories. "Luckily for her I was there giving her basic necessities but she never knew who it was."

"Wait so you're like the mysterious guardian role or something?" Ino asked.

"Yes but when she's seven years old, Naruto saw children by the park she wanted to play with them, but she was nervous and scared." Kakashi continued on. "But she noticed on strange thing about herself."

"The tail and fox ears." Shikamaru answered as his eyes widened. "Loneliness and strange physical features would have labeled her as a freak, so that's why her distrust was very huge."

"That's right." Kakashi nodded at the teen genius. "It was lonely for her but the parents noticed her and thought right away, red hair with a fox tail. They i thought right away Naruto was the Kyuubi in human form."

"That's terrible!" Sakura cried out "So wait the rumors of a monster at the park was, Naruto?"

Kakashi only nodded with a sad sigh.

"She never did anything wrong!" Kiba was getting more pissed off than ever.

"People were still scarred by the Kyuubi attack they wanted to blame it on something, or rather someone." Kakashi said. "Alright kids gather around, I'll tell you how the two became true friends..."

* * *

_"I'll call you Kitsune!"_

_Sasuke beamed with pride at the nervous girl in front of him. He took her hand as he observed the park._

_"Oh thank goodness they're gone, no more scary people!' Sasuke sighed in relief. "It all thanks to some cool ANBU!"_

_"You mean the mask people?" Kitsune wondered with a smile. "They save me all the time!"_

_"Wait a minute this wasn't the first time?" Sasuke asked in total horror._

_No child should ever be chased out like, it was horrid and inhuman. The girl only nodded her head regretfully. Sasuke quickly took both of her hands with a blush arising from the two._

_"T-Than I'll protect you!" the declared with a smile. "Whenever you're in trouble just hide and wait for me, I'll find you!"_

_The girl seemed passive at the plan. She looked away with a sad smile._

_"Captain, are you __alright?" the brown hair ANBU next to Kakashi asked in worry._

_"Tenzou, this is the worst thing our villagers could do." Kakashi began. "To take out there anger out on a little girl. She's so confused on why she's like this, on why she's being treated like this, it's not fair. She's a hero, she's keeping the Kyuubi inside her."  
_

_"I know captain, it's painful." comforted Tenzou with a sad smile. "Don't worry we'll protect her."_

_"I must say captain do you think those two would be a couple?" one of the female members asked with a squeal. "They would look so cute, when they're older. The pretty boy and talented Uchiha Sasuke protecting the beautiful and selfless Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_"I don't know." Kakashi sweatdropped at his team. How the hell did they get to ANBU anyway?_

_Months later the Uchiha massacre happened and at that time Kakshi and his team were out on a mission. They have returned very recently._

_"Hey captain, don't worry we'll get the report done, you just check up on Naruto!" waved one of the younger members with a smile._

_Kakashi couldn't but agree but as he headed to the park he felt a sense of dread. He expected Naruto and Sasuke playing usually at the lonely park but instead he was greeted by a sad sight._

_"I'm sorry Kitsune, i'm sorry." Sasuke muttered endlessly at a bloodstained kunai._

_Kakashi's eyes widened, he can already conclude from what just happened. His team suddenly appeared in front of him._

_"S-Sir the Uchiha clan is wiped out and Uchiha Sasuke is the only survivor and the one who slaughtered them was Uchiha Itachi!" saluted one of them. "Readings say his psychological health is very unstable!"_

_Kakshi now realized lonesome Sasuke's actions._

_"Mangekyo Sharingan." Kakashi narrowed his eye down at the dangerous technique. _

_He heard it from Obito, though at the time was believed to be just a legend of sorts. Kakashi left the Uchiha child alone and headed to Naruto's apartment. The sight in front of him just made his day worse. No longer there was a red hair girl but someone with spiky blonde hair, he was quickly reminded of Minato._

_"Sasuke, I'll protect you this time." Naruto told herself with a sad smile. 'You're my first friend!" _

_Naruto suddenly started to laugh and laugh for a good couple of minutes. Kakashi observed the constant tears falling down as the laughter got louder..._

* * *

"Such a sad story." Hinata whispered, voicing out everyone's thoughts.

"Sasuke and Naruto those two." Sakura smiled. "Hey Ino I think the two of us never stood a chance."

"Y-Yeah, I bet Sasuke thought of her all the time, but he never noticed she was right in front of him all this time." Ino said.

"I bet the rest of you have stories about Naruto." Kakashi eye smiled at the group.

* * *

"Get away from her!"

Naruto's body began to glow from the familiar red chakra. She was collapsing, losing her breath. The chakra gently hovered away until it started to form a shape.

"This is interesting!" Kisame grinned with glee.

The chakra suddenly became a silhouette of a human form. Suddenly bones and muscles were formed in the blink of an eye, the skin is covering up all the insides. Hair grew out quickly, going down to the person's waist. Red eyes suddenly opened as slim arms got Naruto out of Itachi's grasp.

"Hello there." greeted the red man with a maniacal smirk. "My kid being hunted down by scum like you? Not gonna happen."

"K-Kyuubi what are you-" Naruto spurted out in confusion, until Kyuubi interrupted her.

"I told you call me Kurama, or dad kiddo." Kyubbi smiled softly. "It's me you guys want not her!"

"Like I said before we did not come here to hurt any of you." Itachi calmly said once again, though he's a little nervous Kurama will start to fight.

He could feel pure chakra from the glaring man even if he's not at full strength. Itachi knew both he and Kisame will still stand no chance to the strongest tailed beast.

"We've come with some good info for your Hokage." Kisame explained with a grin. "Our leader despises Orchiamru for knowing our secrets so it's better if we let the two of you fight then snatch Naruto away after you guys are done."

"We're not associated with that place anymore." snarled Sasuke as he glared at his brother.

"I got something to ask Uchiha." Kurama spitted out the words. "I know you're powerful but you ain't good enough to take the entire clan down. So who helped you?!"

"What?!" Sauke wondered in outraged.

All his life he always admired Itachi. He believed no one is a as strong or cool as him. If he was still younger he would believe only Itachi could do such a thing but now...

"You are right, I had some help." Itachi said monotonelly. He sighed as he glanced at the sun, still right above them. "You should relax this story is a long one..."

He went on and on about the Uchiha history about how they're different hated from the rest of the village. Itachi revealed his true allegiance to the group in front of him, he always was a Shinobi of Konoha.

"Always were a softie against Leaf ninjas." Kisame muttered as the group had a wearily look at him. "The same man recruited me, but he manipulated our desires, but Itachi guided me and now we're good pals, right Itachi?"

"Hn." was the older Uchiha's response, Kisame sweatdropped.

"I see why he's your brother." Naruto muttered.

"So the clan..." Sasuke started at a lost of words.

"I did what any ninja should've done but I was the perfect candid for the mission." Itachi grimaced. He glanced at Naruto's nervous look on him as a small smile escaped his face.

* * *

_"Your Sasu's brother!"_

_Itachi stared amusingly at the girl in front of him. Her narrowed eyes made her look cute, that he ruffled her hair._

_"I guess you're looking for him?" asked Itachi._

_The girl nodded with a blush as she fiddled with something on her back._

_"What's that you got there?" asked Itachi once again._

_"A-A gift for Sasu." she stuttered with a shy smile. "Just for saying thank you for being my friend!"_

_"Ah, Kitsune I believe you don't need gifts for my dear little brother." Itachi suggested. "Being with you is a fine gift for him already."_

_"B-But I want to give this to him!" she protested with a pout._

_She took out a locket from her hiding hands. The necklace was given to Itachi. He opened the contents and a smile automatically appeared._

_"Maybe she's the one." he thought sadly._

_It showed the two of them, of course. Kitsune was hugging Sasuke in the back tightly as the two of them smiled at the camera, Itachi was the cameraman. The older Uchiha couldn't help but ruffle her hair._

_"Hey!"_

_Then it happened, a few months later he slaughtered his own clan for the sake of the village to prevent a coup d'etat. He regretted it, killing his own parents. They were so proud of him no matter what. Even if they were at opposite sides his parents were proud of him, he cried when the blade killed them. Then he had to break Sasuke, he didn't want to but he had no choice once he encountered them. Itachi wanted to die by his brother's hand so he could die a villain while his little brother becomes a hero. He was almost at the gate, he was able to avoid most of the ANBU patrol._

_"Itachi?" a familiar voice asked._

_His eyes slightly widened at the unexpected outcome, there stood between him and the gate was Naruto. Luckily for him he changed his clothes since the previous set was filled with blood, his clan's blood._

_"Naruto." Itachi said calmly, keeping the facade he had with Sasuke. "You shouldn't be here."_

_"So you know too huh?" she wondered as she started to get nervous. "Do you hate me?"_

_"No Naruto, I would never hate you." Itachi reassured, leaving his 'mask' behind for a bit. "You are a hero, even if these people don't realize it."_

_"But how bout you? Why are you leaving?" Naruto wondered._

_Itachi could sense the ANBU patrols coming to him._

_"A long mission, I'm not sure I won't survive." Itachi explained. It wasn't a lie, survival is just not guaranteed. He then realize if the ANBU spotted him with Naruto.: I have request Kitsune."_

_"Anything." she nodded with determination._

_"Please watch over Sasuke." Itachi said. "The things I've done, I'll understand if you hated me but sometimes bad things had to happen for good reasons. So please watch over my little brother I know he'll change."_

_"Ok!" she agreed right away._

_Itachi had a sad smile, the girl probably didn't understand much of his explanation but she is fiercely devoted to Sasuke. That is what mattered, he ruffled her hair for the last time as he finally escaped the village..._

* * *

"I'll speak for both me and Chouji." Shikamaru announced with his usual bored look.

He glanced at his recovering but unconscious friend. A smile emerged as he was reminiscent about the first time he met Naruto, in her true form...

* * *

_The due was staring at the clouds at their usual spot, on the rooftops. Shikamaru's young lazy eyes stared at the cloud for an eternity, his best friend Chouji sat next to him bag of potato chips being consumed. It was day off for them from the team and Shikamaru was glad he could relax._

_"Such a nice day." he sighed in happiness._

_The peaceful day ended. Suddenly a red haired girl with the most bizarre appearance appeared out of the blue._

_"Woah, sorry!' she apologized her fox ears and tail swinging wildly._

_"Must be some costume or something." Shikamaru thought frowning, his day is already ruined. His shadow was suddenly creeping around the area._

_"Who are you?" Chouji asked with a friendly smile._

_"Sorry hiding from some guys so please don't tell anyone?" she begged cutely as her eyes sparkled._

_"Why would anyone chase you? You look like a decent person." Chouji said honestly._

_"That's so sweet of you." she giggled, but her eyes were a differnt story." But it's because of these."_

_The mysterious girl gestured the twitching fox ears and natural tail._

_"Those are real?!" Chouji asked his widened, the girl slowly nodded her head. "That's pretty cool!"_

_"T-Thanks." she blushed, "Ah crap they're coming, cool talking to you guys!"_

_Shikamaru waved his hands lazily with a hazy smile, he nodded to Chouji..._

* * *

"So you met Naruto while she's being chased?!"

Sakura was shocked, even if the years passed by, people don't stop chasing after the poor girl, she glanced at the Team 8 male duo.

"I was always confused on why Akamaru was so happy whenever Naruto appears." Kiba scoffed with a grin.

"My bugs felt frightened whenever Naruto appears due to his limitless potential." Shino calmly said as his sunglasses gleamed from the light. "For her to burden the Kyuubi is something we should all respect, not blame her for what she had no choice to do."

The group was shocked, especially Kakashi, at the silent Aburame. Everyone else couldn't help but agree to his statement, too bad the villagers saw it the other way.

* * *

_Kiba and Shino were walking back to their respective homes after Kurenai-sensei told them to drop Hinata off at her manor.._

_"Man that's some tough training eh Shino?" Kiba started the conversation at the quiet bug boy._

_"Indeed but we must not slack off, or we will be left back compared to the other teams." Shino said softly. "Remember the Chunin Exams are coming up we must balance out training and resting."_

_"Oh please I'll be chunin, first try!" Kiba grinned proudly._

_Suddenly at a store by them a nervous red haired girl tumbled down, right behind her was an angry store owner._

_"And stay out you freak!" the man shouted at the girl._

_"Hey!" Kiba growled._

_If it was one thing he despised, it was how some people would treat other people. THe girl looked relatively harmless but that man was thinking she a threat of sorts. Akamaru approached the girl as he licked her hand._

_"Hehe, good dog." she cooed at she patted Akamaru._

_"Get away from that thing!" the man warned the two genin boys._

_Shino's shades shined with a murderous glint but he was beat by Kiba._

_"What did she do to you? If Akamaru likes her then she's obviously a nice girl!" Kiba growled at the man._

_The man scoffed away, but he left glaring at the girl. Kiba turned around and realized how pretty and cute the girl was._

_"H-Hey." he blushed with a grin. "You need help or anything?"_

_The girl looked at him with a nervous glance, though Kiba seemed oblivious. She observed the situation._

_"Please forgive my teammate's attempts on flirting." Shino apologize_

_"H-Hey!" Kiba stuttered, his blush getting bigger.  
_

_"That's sweet but I'm not that attractive." the girl modestly said as she started to walk back._

_"Are you frickin kidding you're one of the prettiest and nicest girl I've met!" Kiba blurted out, "And believe me it's hard to find that kind."_

_The girl let out a sad giggle as she glanced at them apologetically._

_"Sorry but I'm not worth it!" she bowed._

_Sh quickly ran as fast as she can, while Shino and Kiba were confused and surprised on what just happened._

* * *

Shino glanced at Kiba after he finished his story.

"I believe her self confidence was nonexistent at the time." Shino told the group.

Kiba frowned at the memory it was the only time he met Naruto's real form and was saddened he couldn't have met her again. Still he realized one fact about Naruto.

"Geez I'm actually jealous on how Naruto had to deal with all that crap." Kiba smiled softly. "If it was me I would just go berserk."

"Still we should be thankful, Naruto never wanted to do any of that." Sakura sigh in relief and amazement at her friend.

"She told me she might've done with one day and she knew I won't stop her." Kakashi suddenly said. He turned around to the group with his eye smile. "But she changed her mind after meeting you guys, all of you gave her the chance to talk and hang out with you all. It might been a normal day for you but it was one of her happiest days in her life, you gave her that chance to be happy to be friends, for that I thank all of you."

The leaf peers couldn't help but smile at each other, though they all turned to a certain pink haired girl.

"Oh my story?" Sakura pointed to herself.

It was coming back on how she met the real Naruto. Her eyes widened as Sakura suddenly felt sad...

* * *

_The fight with the Gaara made her worried a lot about Sasuke and Naruto. It is true the village is rebuilding but they lost a lot of ninja at the attack. She sighed softly as she glanced at the setting sun._

_"Hey you okay?" a voice asked worriedly._

_Sakura didn't know why but it felt familiar but at the same time she didn't know. She brought her head up._

_"You're..." Sakura's eyes widened at the girl in front of her, she recalled Sasuke talking about her. "Kitsune."_

_"Yup, that's me, Sakura." Kitsune grinned as she sat down with the girl. "Mind if I make a request?"_

_"S-Sure." Sakura nodded for some as she gave her a welcoming smile._

_"Please be with Sasuke." she requested._

_Sakura's eyes widened, here she's finally ready to move on without being in love with Sasuke, but now there's this girl asking to be with him._

_"I-I'm sorry but Sasuke and I are just friends." she retorted kindly._

_"I know he's still thinking about me, he always stares at his locket whenever he has spare time, did you ever noticed that?" Kitsune asked._

_It was true, when ever Sasuke thought no one was looking at him, he was lost in his own world as he stared at the contents of the locket._

_"W-Why?" Sakura asked. "You two are meant to be!"_

_"I want him to let go of the past, to be free of it but he can't not when I'm still in his mind." Kitsune responded. "Besides I'm supposed to be dead anyway."_

_This confused Sakura even more. Kitsune suddenly stood up as she started doing handseals._

_"Please just forget about this." she begged._

_Sakura was even more confused than before, until her mind started to feel funny, she felt dizzy as if she had to go to sleep..._

* * *

"Deathseeking too? Very troublesome." Shikamaru muttered in annoyance.

Sakura frowned at the memory, it disturbed her how broken Naruto was at the inside.

"At least they're together." Sakura smiled as she looked up to the sky. "Naruto, Sasuke wherever you guys are. I hope you're both happy!"

* * *

The trio was walking at the road again. After the meeting with Kisame and Itachi, the three of them were left alone.

"So Kurama are you ofiicialy are guardian now?" Naruto wondered at the Kyuubi turned human.

"I believe so kiddo." Kurama replied with a smirk as he suddenly turned towards Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke pouted.

Now Sasuke knows the truth and he feels at peace. It's a strange new feeling but he enjoyed it, but now a strange dread was all over him.

"Listen Uchiha." Kurama began smirk staying. "Hurt Naruto any way and I'll make sure you never know her again!"

"Kurama!" Naruto complained as she clutched herself to Sasuke. "W-We'll be together, forever!"

Sasuke blushed at the sudden declaration. He took note on how the red haired man sighed, defeated. Kurama turned around and walked ahead of them.

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke smiled as he stared at Naruto's eyes, "We will live together forever, my Kitsune."

* * *

**Hey guys, I ****couldn't help it but just had to make this fic a twoshot :P. I have a small request, if you're from my 'Just a Moment" fanbase, why not check "My Troubled Cousin"? It's about Karin and Naruto, who are cousins. It's another oneshot. BTW longest...fic...I've ever typed! Anyways been thinking on another story, but this time it's gonna be fulltime! It's going to be one of the most controversial couples in all of the Naruto Universe...a Naruto character and an original character **

**"GASP" **

**"THUNDER" **

**"LIGHTNING"**

**Well I'll summarize it up for you: it's about this Sasuke and this girl (Oh no SasuxOC FUUUU-). The duo have been living together after the Uchiha Massacre and go on about through the Naruto series. BTW it's not the "Hey I just met you and this is crazy!" love at first sight shit! How do you make two people that are entirely different live together? A traumatizing event aka Uchiha Massacre! You know kinds like the emotional and mental need and desire to be with someone. No it doesn't have to be romantic it's platonic. So here's a preview and some portions of the first chapter I'll be making. (NOTE: Could be alternated at final version)**

_Uchiha Sasuke woke up again from the same nightmare. He could never escaped what his brother, his own big brother whom he admired, did to him. His family and clan gone he wanted revenge, he just had to._

_"Hey Sasuke made your favorite!" a voice greeted him as he walked down to the kitchen. "Riceball with tomatoes!"_

_The girl was greeting him with her usual antics, though he respond usually with eating whatever meal she cooked up._

_"Thanks, Shizuka." he quietly thanked her._

_It was hard for him to smile not after what he had went through. He stared at her, this girl was with him throughout the massacre and they experienced it together. She need his company as much as he does._

_"So about these teams.' Shizuka started nervously._

_Today they are getting their assigned teams after they graduated from being academy students to genin, the first ninja rank. It was a bother to Sasuke, if they're not at the same team..._

_"Then again, Hokage-sama knows our situation so he probably pulled a couple of strings!" she smiled at the boy._

_Yamanaka Shizuka, was once a happy girl. Her parents died from the Kyuubi attack, but luckily for her she had a clan, unlike some unfortunate orphans. There was raised by her uncle, the clan head, Yamanaka Iniochi. She wasn't alone at least, she had her cousin Ino who has a few weeks older than her, since her Shizuka was born at October 1. The two cousin were inseparable, that something people believed they were twins. _

_"Hopefully." Sasuke muttered as he munched on another riceball._

_The two of them met at the academy for the first time. There Ino became infuriated with him while Shizuka only looked at confusion, he was just another boy. That's what scared Sasuke, he couldn't tell if it was Ino or Shizuka, but as time passed on he spotted the difference. Ino's confidence is to Shizuka's reservedness, Ino's outgoing is to Shizuka's shyness._

_"Nope definitely." Shizuka reassured Sasuke._

_Her bright blonde hair was tied in a neat ponytail. Though unlike her's cousin's long one, her's reached to just the back of her neck. Shizuka's light blue eyes were once happy but now they're scared. Unlike most girl's who tended their looks, Shizuka was one who simply trained. Her usual outfit consisted of a simply grey shirt and black shorts. She wore fishnets on her left leg, while her other legs has her ninja gear._

_"Let's go." Sasuke simply said._

_(In the interest of time)_

_"How bout you blondie hm?" asked the masked sensei._

_Shizuka heard rumors about this man. He was one of the deadliest ninjas Konoha has to offer but seeing him now startled her. She guess the things he had done at the past made him deal with it by being a lazy, casual, smut loving man. She sighed as sh introduced herself._

_"My names Yamanka Shizuka." she started. "My likes are: the flowerbeds, my home and of course my friends, especially Sasuke."_

_She glanced at the glaring Sakura at her, Shizuka wasn't surprised from the reaction. She did liked to paly around with Sakura though._

_"My dislikes: I don't want to say." she teased with a coy smile. "My hobbies are cooking, reading and just hanging out."_

_Once again Sakura glared at her. Probably after she said cooking, the girl thought on how this cousin of her rival is cooking, probably for Sasuke as well!_

_"Well for dreams." she continued "Kakashi-sensei can I make it like a poem of sorts?"_

_"Sure." Kakashi nodded_

_He read the reports on those two, on how they depended on each other through emotional support. It seems if any of the two split they'll start to freak out of any sorts. Still he never read on how the Yamanaka girl could be poetic._

_"Falling in darkness, the leaf will go or turn back, to not be alone" she said gently._

_"Haiku, you're pretty good Shizuka-chan." Kakashi eye smiled, while his thoughts were different. "So she never wants to leave Sasuke's side, no matter his choices are? Dedicated but also dangerous."_

_"I don't get it!" complained Naruto was he crossed his arms._

_"It means she's gonna be a ninja of at the cost of her own innocence, thus the 'falling in darkness', part Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Besides it's still Shizuka's choice if she still wants to be a ninja and she's got friends so she's never alone."_

_Kakashi's eyes widened at the alternative meaning of the supposed Haiku. He read files on how Sakura was one of the smartest and more aware students, unless she's fawning over boys then she's useless as a mule._

_"Woah, that's pretty cool Sakura you can tell that?!" wondered Naruto as his face brightened up. "C'mon Shizu-chan just tell it straight forward next time!."_

_"Naruto-san I like making poems and sometimes I like to tell people." Shizuka smiled emptily though now one but Sasuke caught it._

_Her own concept of the Haiku was her following Sasuke through everything, even if it means she'll turn against her friends. She knew he wanted revenge, she knew how desperate he'll be, but whatever decision he'll make, Shizuka will follow him o he's never alone._

* * *

**So once I finish the first chapter of this new story and I'll post it up but I'll need some help. I'm having writer's block on what the Title and summary should be, if you can PM me or unless your a guest tell me straight through the review. I'll pick the one I would think will suit the story.**


End file.
